


Take me to church

by tickedtabbyflower



Series: Take me to church [1]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can't shake the gloom, so he goes looking for Lestat. The surprise of where he finds him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me to church

Louis let the poor sap he'd just drained fall like a sack of bricks to the ground. He was trying to shake the gloom that hung around him like the fog of cigarette smoke at the bar he'd just trapped his latest victim from, but it wouldn't leave. He had to get back to Lestat. Even when the blonde immortal was ill tempered he had something about him that chased the gloom away and Louis was in desperate need of something to fix his mind on.   
As he walked through the streets he caught the feeling of another vampire close by. He was standing next to a catholic church, its arches looking sinister while the light glow from its colored glass windows felt serene. He headed up the stairs hesitantly. He was not a believer and hadn't been in a long time. Ever since he'd murdered the priest in his own church he'd felt redemption out of his reach. Even being on the threshold of the church made the gloom around him thicker, but the presence was intriguing.  
As he opened the door he found his blonde haired lover sitting in the third pew back on the right, his arms draped over the side as if he were hugging a whole family sitting next to him. The tiny candles that were lined along the walls danced in their sconces, making the pictures and faces of the statues come to life. Even with his misdeeds of the past he couldn't help but feel a sense of comfort in these walls.   
His footsteps echoed quietly, a courtesy to his lover of letting him know he was there. As he sat down next to him he followed his eyes to the cross hanging up above the alter, the blood trickling from hands and feet of the Jesus that would never be allowed to come down from his gory perch. He loved crosses, but hated the little bodies that dangled from most of them. " What are you doing here?" He whispered low enough his voice wouldn't echo in the hallowed walls.   
Lestat turned slowly to him, those grey eyes catching the colors of the fire and shadows and reflecting them in the most beautiful way. He leaned over,placing a subtle kiss on Louis's lips before breaking, allowing their eyes to meet again. " I thought I might reconcile your sins, love." He purred. Leaning in, he deepened the kiss.


End file.
